


On green

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas costumes, Costumes, Established Relationship, For Kosmo, LMAO, Lover's Quarrel, M/M, Or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: “On green?” Shiro repeats, “Now you’re just being petty.”“What does pettiness have to do with how cool would Kosmo look as an elf?” Keith asks, but Shiro snorts, “What?”“You just don’t want him on red?” Shiro asks, and Keith shrugs, “Keith, babe. Your favorite color is red.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	On green

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday gift for [K](https://twitter.com/thephrasequeen)!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

Keith tilts his head, squinting as he takes in the outfit Shiro is holding for him.

“No,” he decides, “I prefer the other one.”

Shiro rolls his eyes, letting his hand drop, the red coat with fluffy white edges going to the floor.

“What?” he says, gesturing over the green elf outfit Keith has over their bed, “That?”

Keith shrugs.

“I just think he’d look better on green.”

Shiro narrows his eyes.

“On green?” Shiro repeats, “Now you’re just being petty.”

“What does pettiness have to do with how cool would Kosmo look as an elf?” Keith asks, but Shiro snorts, “What?”

“You just don’t want him on red?” Shiro asks, and Keith shrugs, “Keith, babe. Your favorite color is red.”

“So what?”

“So,” Shiro sighs, “Why not dress him up as Santa?”

Keith eyes the outfit once again and shakes his head.

“No, I like him as an elf better.”

“But, Keith, just imagine!” Shiro tries, “Kosmo with the red coat and the Santa Claus hat. We could even try putting a beard on his snout!”

“Shiro,” Keith starts, “He’d obviously look better with a green elf uniform and an elf hat.”

Shiro couldn’t help but scoff, earning a very deserved glare from his husband.

“And what? Pointy ears?” Shiro asked, now being petty himself, and Keith groaned, bringing his fingers to his mouth, “Are you going to seriously ask him?”

But Keith whistles and Kosmo is right there after a snap, tail thumping on the carpet when his eyes catch on Keith’s.

“Boy,” Keith calls for him, grabbing the elf outfit and showing it to him, “Do you like this one?”

Shiro rolls his eyes, and then shows the Santa coat he managed to find on his size.

“Or this one?” he asks, even when he knows Kosmo doesn’t even care about the piece of cloth he will be using in their Christmas party. But Keith cares, and he believes Kosmo would actually answer, the same way Kosmo would say his name when he’s ready.

Kosmo, to his credit, actually looks between the two outfits, head tilting to one side and the other, ears falling and flopping around.

“So?” Keith asks, wiggling the elf clothes, maybe to entice his space wolf to choose. Shiro is sure Kosom doesn’t know what they’re talking about, “Which do you like more?”

Kosmo huffs and then snaps out of the room, leaving the smell of ozone where he was standing a second ago.

“Well,” Shiro says, sighing, “I don’t think he liked them.”

But Keith holds a hand to him when Shiro starts to the door, making him stop mid-step.

“What?”

“Wait.”

They stay like that for half a minute, and while Keith looks determined to stay and wait, Shiro’s patience is thinning out.

“Keith-”

Then there’s another zap of ozone in the air and Kosmo appears in the middle of the room, tongue out of his grin and a shiny plastic star on his head. Shiro recognizes it from the Christmas tree in the middle of the Garrison’s cafeteria.

“Oh,” Keith breathes, and Shiro snorts, “He wants to be a Christmas Tree.”

Shiro starts laughing, and while Keith pouts and glares, Kosmo leans his head to a side, curious about the sound.

“I think we both can manage to make him an outfit, don’t we?” Shiro says, dropping the Santa’s outfit on the bed and crossing his arms, smiling at Kosmo, “Maybe just a few plastic ornaments and wreath.”

Keith’s smile is slow but certain, and he nods.

“We could find some LED Christmas lights to put on him, too,” he considers, and Shiro smiles.

“Yes, I like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
